


Belly Bongos

by SimpingOverHinata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Studio Ghibli makes people emotional, Suna ugly sobs, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpingOverHinata/pseuds/SimpingOverHinata
Summary: Studio Ghibli made everyone cry, or that’s at least what Suna justifies as he was ugly crying on the couch.Good thing he had a sweet boyfriend who liked nothing more than comforting him, besides playing volleyball of course.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Belly Bongos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhOkayThen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhOkayThen/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first Haikyuu story, and it’s really only a Drabble but expect more to come, my job is to feed the rarepairs.

Suna had the thought to ban Studio Ghibli movies. This thought was hard to have through the ugly, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt gross as he heard shuffling in the kitchen.

He heard the stove flicker on, as he tried to wipe at his snot. He started to smell the waft of potato soup, his favorite. He heard Shou start to make his way back to where Suna was hunched over on the sofa. The niceness of the soup made Suna start to cry even harder. Great.

“Babe? Did something else happen?” Shou crouched over to him, brushing his hair back out of his eyes. Suna tried to say no, but it came out garbled. Shou sighed, going to sit and pull Suna’s head into his lap.

Shou started patting his stomach to a tempo of a song he seemed to be making up. Suna vaguely recognized it as the usual bathroom song. Suna couldn’t help it, an ugly laugh bubbled out, once again ruined by the tears still falling down his face.

Once he started laughing Shou started as well, and made kissy noises while trying to blow raspberries onto Suna’s neck. The overwhelming affection was almost too much for Suna, it was so hard to be bratty when he had such a cute boyfriend.

“My soup!” Hinata gasped gently getting up, not letting Suna’s head fall harshly onto the couch, Suna smiled as he watched his numskull run to the kitchen, checking on the soup he was making especially for him.

Maybe Studio Ghibli wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> TwT: https://twitter.com/MaddieMoo125


End file.
